


Pancakes for Three

by magicandarchery



Series: A Tiny Spark [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Family, Fluff, M/M, Warm Fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: It’s a Lightwood-Bane family tradition to make pancakes on Alec’s Saturdays off





	Pancakes for Three

**Author's Note:**

> *waves awkwardly* Um. Hey. So. It’s been 17k years. But, here we are, with a new ATS verse fic. 
> 
> Just a note: ATS verse fics will be random and not in any kind of chronological order.
> 
> Thank you to Sam, Britt, Nan, and Jackie for reading over this.
> 
> So. If you’re wondering how 3 seconds of a milk commercial and Malec in 3x11 absolutely own me, carry on....

_The eyes weren’t in front of or behind him. Not to his left. Or to his right. But Alec was certain that eyes were on him, hidden somewhere in the fogginess that surrounded him. He kept moving, forward, backward, left, and right. Around and around in circles._

_“Mia….” A voice cut through Alec’s haze._

_A tiny giggle followed._

_Alec turned toward the sound._

_Another soft giggle._

Alec slowly peeled one eye open, still not able to fully shake the tendrils of sleep that desperately wanted to keep hold of him, and found himself almost nose to nose with his three-year-old daughter, the sunlight accentuating the brightness of her eyes. A sleep-soaked smile twitched at his lips.

“Mia, are you waking daddy up like I asked you?” Magnus called from the hall.

Whatever sleep Alec was trying to cling to evaporated as Mia answered affirmatively, loudly enough for everyone in Manhattan to have heard, without ever turning her head away from him.

“Morning, Mia Bear,” Alec mumbled.

“Morning, Daddy. Eski-kisses?”

Alec bumped his nose against hers, then kissed her forehead, prompting another giggle from her and a contented warmth to tingle through his chest. He missed the notes of her infant laughter, but held her tiny giggles and full belly laughs just as dear to his heart.

“Get up, Daddy!” Mia shifted up onto her knees, pushing wisps of hair that had come free of her braid while she slept out of her face. When Alec rolled onto his back but stalled, still not ready to get out of bed, Mia followed her command up with, “Pleeeeeeease?”

Alec yawned and tossed the blankets to the side. “Alright. I’m up.”  
He was quick about throwing on a t-shirt and brushing his teeth, only to find Mia jumping up and down on the bed when he was finished. He raised a brow and quirked his head, mouth drawn into a firm line, and Mia instantly leapt down to the floor.

A bold aroma took hold of him as he stepped out into the hall, while Mia took his hand and tried to pull him along.

“Hurry, Daddy! We gotta make pancakes!”

“Honey, daddy needs coffee first.”

Flour, sugar, milk, eggs, and baking powder sat beside a large glass bowl on the counter, the griddle pan already warming on the stove. Magnus—clad in black silk pajama pants and a cobalt blue robe, majestic and gorgeous as ever—turned from the coffee pot to greet him with a steaming cup in hand.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Mmm,” Alec answered, meeting Magnus in a sleepy kiss. He accepted the coffee, fog melting away with the hot rush of caffeine in his first sip. “How long have you been up?”

“About an hour. We thought we’d let you sleep in a little since it’s your first day off.”

Considering that his last forty-eight hours on shift had been more than eventful, Alec was thankful for the extra rest. He didn’t recall any major happenings for this weekend and would be content for something quiet and restful that kept them close to home. His face softened into a small smile behind his coffee mug as Mia tucked herself up against his leg.

Crouching down to Mia’s level, Magnus asked, “What kind of pancakes should we make this morning?”

“Chocolate chip!” Mia scrunched up her face and giggled as Magnus tapped the tip of her nose and winked.

While Magnus retrieved the chocolate chips from the pantry, Alec tied Mia’s cupcake patterned apron into a neat bow and hoisted her onto the edge of the counter.

As he had since they had started the pancake Saturday routine, Magnus measured out the dry ingredients, and Mia added them to the glass bowl, shrieking gleefully when a puffy cloud rose from the bowl after she had unceremoniously dumped the entire measure of flour into the mix instead of trying to add it slowly, eliciting a sudden, choked laugh around his coffee from Alec, because how could it not? Magnus added the milk and eggs slowly, mixing until the batter was almost smooth before letting Mia mix it the rest of the way, with Alec helping her keep her movements steady and gentle.

“Can I have a happy face, Papa?”

Magnus pursed his lips, tilted his head, and Alec huffed out a chuckle. Magnus was usually good about not giving in to Mia’s every whim, but it was in the small moments like now where Magnus simply couldn't say no.

And, indeed, Magnus’ choice was confirmed the moment he counted out a small handful of chocolate morsels and turned to arrange them into a smiling face on the griddle, covering them with batter.

Alec knew he would do the exact same thing.

All because of the way his heart strained against his ribs at how Mia’s face and eyes lit up with her smile.

“Can you have daddy help you stir the rest of these in?” Magnus asked, returning the bowl of plain batter back to the counter.

The griddle sizzled on the stove, the metal whisk clanking gently against the glass bowl as Alec stirred in the rest of the chocolate chips that Mia added in tiny handfuls while launching into story about the time Auntie Izzy had made pancakes from a box, but Uncle Simon took them to breakfast anyway because the pancakes burned.

Alec turned his head only to meet Magnus’ gaze, both of them sharing the same knowing look.

Her heels beat against the cabinets under the counter top, asking one question after another. Magnus missed not one beat in answering them all, each answer more outrageous than the last. Alec refilled his cup, taking the banter in, until Mia broke off in the middle of asking how Isabelle had burned pancakes to declare she wanted to flip hers. Magnus swept her off the counter, tucked his arm around her middle with a kiss to her temple, and helped her flip the pancake.

“Happy face!”

The absolute delight in Mia’s voice and glimmer in her eyes made it impossible for Alec to keep from smiling. He moved in to the space behind Magnus as he set Mia onto the floor, fingers dancing lightly across the small of Magnus’ back, lingering easily when Alec noticed Chairman Meow had been spotted and Mia had dashed after him to, presumably, steal a few cuddles.

Alec leaned in towards Magnus’ ear. “I want whatever you put in her milk this morning.”

“I’ll give you something better tonight after Mia is off to her sleepover at Cat and Luke’s.”

“You shouldn't flirt with me when she could interrupt at any moment.”

It seemed Alec had jinxed himself as little feet battered against the hardwood floors.

“Daddy, does Chairman like pancakes?”

“Well,” Alec started, ushering Mia and her expectant, curious eyes to the table, settling her in her booster. “He probably doesn't because pancakes are bad for cats.”

“But why are they bad for cats? Are there things that are bad for people?”

He hoped Mia never lost the simple curiosity behind her questions, that it would only grow as she did, to lead her in pursuit of amazing adventures.

Alec placed the plate with her happy face pancake in front of her and leaned down to kiss the top of Mia’s head. “Anything Papa and I say you can't eat is bad for you.”

Mia tilted her head, mirroring the squint Alec often wore when he was questioning something, but seemed rather more interested in her pancake than inquiring further about what might be bad for her, and Alec kissed the top of her head once again.

Alec moved seamlessly around Magnus, grabbing syrup, powdered sugar, and setting them on the table before pouring the three of them juice and coffee for himself and Magnus.

“When am I getting a little brother?” Mia asked as Magnus and Alec sat at the table.

Soon, Alec wanted to say, the answer right on the tip of his tongue, but the slight flex of Magnus’ jaw and the caution in his eyes when Magnus met them kept Alec from answering.

Instead, Alec tapped the tip of her nose affectionately, content to enjoy the simplicity of the moment.

Just the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Even though it’s just a one shot, tag #ATSFic on twitter, chat/ask me on tumblr, all @magicandarchery


End file.
